Abriéndote mi corazón
by MagicTuchi
Summary: Poco a poco Kagome se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía nada por Inuyasha. No le molestaba que Kikyo estuviera cerca, asta le ofreció viajar con ellos. Lo que nadie sabia era de que alguien se estaba ganando el corazón de Kagome, y nada menos que Sesshomaru.
1. Capitulo 1

Dos meses han sido ya desde que Kagome a tenido estos "encuentros" con él medio hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. Los encuentros de ambos no eran en secreto, más bien todos en la aldea sabían que debes en cuanto el Lord de Oeste venía por ella. Cada vez que el venía a la aldea siempre le decía 'Miko tenemos que hablar' con su clásico tono frio. Sesshomaru acudía a ella porque necesitaba que alguien cuidara de Rin, normalmente él la dejaría a cargo de alguna sirvienta en el castillo o acargo de Jaken, pero el más que nadie sabía que Rin necesitaba compañía humana y la única persona en que Rin confiaba y se sentía a gusto era Kagome. A pesar de haber pasado ya un largo tiempo desde que ella abandonara su aldea su confianza hacia los humanos no mejoraba mucho.

La batalla contra Naraku todavía seguía en pie, dos años han pasado ya. Nadie pensó que la batalla duraría más de un año pero el hanyou se ocultó por un año y medio, pero el único lado bueno de ello es que pudieron atrapar algunos fragmentos aun que él tenía en su poder la mayoría. Las relaciones dentro del grupo habían progresado, Sango y Miroku debes en cuando se ponían románticos, pero ninguno se ha declarado. Shippo ahora era más alto y fuerte, en cambio Inuyasha seguía siendo terco e inmaduro. Mientras tanto Kagome había mejorado sus poderes como sacerdotisa, también había crecido unos cuantos centímetros pero nada más. Ahora solo le quedaba un año escolar, lamentable mente gracias a su situación cada vez se le hace más difícil estudiar por lo tanto hasta ahora ha pasado raspando los años. Poco a poco Kagome se fue dando cuenta de que su amor por Inuyasha se estaba desvaneciendo, ese primer amor quedo atrás, ahora solo eran amigos, se podría decir que mejores amigos. Inuyasha estaba al tanto de que su amiga ya no sentía nada por él por lo tanto aprovecho aquello para poder añadir a Kikyo al grupo y sorpresivamente (para los demás) ella había aceptado la oferta, ya que igual les convenía por el hecho de que era buena idea tener a otra persona quien también podía sentir los fragmentos de la perla. En un principio ella había aceptado a Kikyo en el grupo por el hecho de que también quería comprobar si ese primer amor había desaparecido del todo y claramente lo había.

-¿Señora Kagome? –dice una dulce voz sacando a Kagome de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa Rin?

-¿Le sucede algo? Es que se ha quedado mirando al cielo por mucho tiempo.

-Nada, solo estaba pensando. –dio un pequeño suspiro mientras se agachaba para poder quedar a la altura de la niña.

-Está bien, me alegro –le da una pequeña sonrisa -Mire señorita Kagome- Rin extiende sus manos dejando a la vista una corona hecha de flores –Es para usted, la he hecho mientras usted pensaba.

-Que linda Rin, gracias –le dedica una sonrisa junto con un abrazo, Kagome toma la corona y se la pone en la cabeza -¿Cómo me queda?

-¡Se ve muy linda! ¡Rin también se ha hecho una! –la pequeña se aleja corriendo y recoge unas cuantas coronas del suelo. –Mire, también le he hecho una al señor Sesshomaru, otra al señor Jaken y dos a Ah-Un. –Rin sonríe y da unos pequeños saltitos.

-Rin, es muy lindo de tu parte ¿Crees que el señor Sesshomaru La use? Me gustaría poder verlo con ella puesta –dio una pequeña risa.

-No lo creo... ¡Pero en ese caso se la pondré mientras duerme!

Ambas rieron y volvieron a charlar. No tan lejos un demonio las observaba, quien poco a poco se fue aproximando a ellas.

-Miko

Kagome giro su rostro, algo se revolvió dentro de ella al escuchar su voz, algo que ella preferiría ignorar. Por lo tanto se puso de pie un tanto molesta.

-Me llamo, Kagome. Ka-go-me –puso ambas manos en su cadera -¿Cuántas veces más tendré que repetírtelo?

-¡Señor Sesshomaru mire!- Rin alza una de las coronas y se la muestra -Le he hecho una corona.-se acerca algo nerviosa a su señor y se la entrega. El solo se limita a sostenerla.

-Gracias Rin, miko es hora. –su mirada se dirigió a la sacerdotisa. Quien suspiro al escuchar nuevamente la palabra.

-Bueno, Rin. Al parecer es todo por hoy.

-¿Tiene que irse?- preguntó Rin algo apenada -¿Puede quedarse a dormir?

-Rin, no sabes cuánto me encantaría pero también debo cuidar de Shippo, además tengo que volver a mí casa, mi mamá debe de estar esperándome.

-Está bien...-Dijo Rin mirando hacia abajo.

-Nos vemos otro día ¿vale?

-Vale. –Rin le dio un abrazo y le sonrió algo apenada, ella realmente quería que se quedara más tiempo.

-Vamos –Sesshomaru se acerca a Kagome y la agarra del brazo, en un dos por tres él se convierte en una pequeña esfera de luz junto a ella y llegan a la aldea.

-Diablos Sesshomaru, no me agarres tan fuerte del brazo, recuerda que soy humana. –se quejó Kagome mientras se acariciaba su brazo.

-Humanos débiles –dijo para sí mismo, pero aun así ella puso escucharlo con toda claridad.

-¿Sabes algo?- dijo con el tono de voz que a él realmente le encantaba escuchar, estaba enojada o más bien, molesta.-Nuestras conversaciones siempre son así. Lo único que sabes decirme es, humana, miko, vamos o débil ¿No sabes decir nada más?

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño -¿Te estas burlando?

-No, no. No lo malinterpretes, pero lo que estoy diciendo es cierto. A veces me encantaría poder establecer una conversación contigo, pero lo haces imposible.

-Ahora estamos conversando.

-Más bien estamos discutiendo

-La única que está discutiendo aquí eres tú.

-Uhg, realmente eres tan…-Kagome deslizo ambas manos sobre su rostro.

Sesshomaru miro con gracia a la humana que se encontraba frente a él, le tenía un gran respeto a ella a pesar de ser humana, realmente le encantaba verla de esta forma, cada vez que la molestaba y hacía que se enojara sentía una sensación que no sentía hace ya varios años.

-¡Kagomeee!- Inuyasha había aparecido ante ambos corriendo a gran velocidad, se posiciono frente a Kagome y miraba a su medio hermano con el ceño fruncido –Ya puedes irte.

-Inuyasha no seas descortés. –se quejó la muchacha. Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio mirándolos a ambos, su bestia gruño al sentir la cercanía del hibrido con ella, ignorando aquel sentimiento miro por última vez a la humana y se volvió a convertir en una pequeña esfera de luz dejando el lugar.

-Deberías quemar tu ropa, llevas todo el olor de ese imbécil por todas partes.

-Vamos Inuyasha, no es para tanto. –Kagome le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo y rio. –Tu hermano no es tan malo

-Medio hermano. –le corrigió. -Por cierto ¿que traes en la cabeza?

-Ah –Kagome puso su mano sobre su cabeza y sintió la corona de flroes, había olvidado completamente que la tenía puesta. -Me la ha hecho Rin, ella es realmente una niña muy adorable. Ahora entiendo porque Sesshomaru la quiere tanto.

-Fhe, pedófilo.

-Osuwari

Al llegar a la aldea, Kagome platico un poco con sus amigos y luego recogió sus cosas.

-Perdón que me tenga que ir ahora, pero tengo un examen importante mañana y necesito estudiar.

-Tú y tus exámenes- dijo Inuyasha mientras se sentaba junto a Kikyo y recostaba su espalda contra la pared. - más te vale volver temprano, que tenemos que buscar a Naraku

-Volveré lo más pronto que pueda. –Kagome se despidió de sus amigos y camino hacía el pozo. Al llegar ahí lanzo su mochila por él, cuando se disponía a saltar sintió una presencia conocida.

-Humana- Kagome se sentó al borde del pozo con las piernas dentro de él. Sesshomaru se encontraba detrás de ella, muy cerca de ella para ser más exactos. Kagome miro hacia arriba donde se encontró con unos ojos ámbar, algo se revolvió dentro de ella. -¿D-Dime?

Sesshomaru pudo sentir como el ritmo cardiaco de ella había cambiado, al encontrarse con los ojos de ella pudo ver un pequeño tono rosa en sus mejillas.

-¿Que se supone que haces?

-¿Que se supone que tú haces aquí? –dijo a la defensiva.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, responde.

-Bueno, algún día tendría que decírtelo. Este pozo me permite viajar, me permite poder volver a mi época. Vivo quinientos años en el futuro.

-Eso explica tu extraña vestimenta y tu forma de hablar. A veces dices palabras que desconozco.

-Ahora responde tú. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido.

-No tengo porque decirte mis razones.

-Mejor le traigo un diccionario a la próxima –Kagome da una pequeña sonrisa –por cierto, me agrada que no hables en tercera persona cuando hablamos. Almenos sé que eso demuestra nuestro avance en las 'conversaciones' que tenemos. Bueno, nos vemos. –con eso se dejó caer dejando que la magia del pozo hiciera lo suyo.


	2. Capitulo 2

Sesshomaru se vio obligado a recurrir a la humana de su medio hermano ya que su protegida Rin necesitaba con tanto humano, la pequeña no podría vivir siempre rodeada de demonios dejando atrás lo que ella realmente es. Pero Rin se rehusaba a cualquier contacto con los humanos, a pesar de que ya a pasado un largo tiempo de lo sucedido en su aldea ella todavía no tiene la confianza suficiente con ellos. Pero la pequeña niña tenía una excepción, aquella excepción eran los humanos que acompañaban a su medio hermano, pero Sesshomaru jamás dejaría que él y el monje pervertido se acercara a ella. Sesshomaru inmediatamente descarado a la exterminadora de demonios, ya que las razones eran obvias por lo tanto la única persona que quedaba de sobra (Sin contar al kitsune) era Kagome. Con el tiempo Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que disfrutaba la compañía de la humana, incluyendo a su bestia interior quien se protestaba cada vez que ella estaba cerca, en un principió el pensó que aquella sensación se debía a que Rin sonreía más y por el hecho de que ahora tenía contacto por los de su especie. Sesshomaru estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos, pero claramente el jamás los admitiría tan fácilmente, el no sería como su padre.

Después de haber dejado cerca de la aldea, Sesshomaru quería preguntarle a Kagome sobre el pozo, ya que el la había visto en varias ocaciones entrar y salir por el, pero cuando se disponía a preguntarle por ello su medio hermano se había interpuesto entre ambos por lo tanto no le quedo más opción que fingir que volvía a sus dominios, el se quedó en los alrededores del bosque esperando a que la humana se hiciera presente. Cuando Sesshomaru regresó a su palacio se dio cuenta que el aroma de la humana se encontraba todavía presente en el jardín, todavía no podía decir cuál aroma desprendía ella ya que su cuerpo se encontraba impregnado con varios aromas diferentes.

—¡Amo Sesshomaruuuu! –El fiel demonio verde se corría lo más rápido que podía hacía su amo, pero no tan rápido ya que sus cortas piernas se lo impedían —Lo están esperando en la sala principal. –dijo mientras retomaba el aliento, Sesshomaru solo asintió y camino hacia la sala principal, le extraño no poder sentir la presencia de aquel misterioso invitado en sus dominios. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos los sirvientes que pasaban por ahí lo saludaban con una reverencia demostrando respeto hacia su Lord. Al deslizar la puerta de la sala principal, un demonio se encontraba de pie mirándolo.

—Miren, mi viejo frío amigo –lo saludo el con una reverencia –¿Sorprendido Señor Sesshomaru?

-¿A que se debe tu visita en los dominios de este Sesshomaru? —dijo algo molesto cerrando la puerta.  
—¿Que haces aquí?

—Eso te lo respondo luego, ahora responda mi pregunta ¿Has quedado sorprendido al no notar mi presencia?

—¿A que se debe eso? –Preguntó algo curioso.

—Veras es que es un nuevo poder que acabo de adquirir. Lo había leído en uno de los pergaminos que están en mis dominios y quise probarlo, sinceramente jamás pensé que funcionaría. —Dio una fuerte y rasposa risa —¿Quieres saber como? —el demonio le levantó una ceja mientras que Sesshomaru lo miraba atentamente en silencio —Veo que están interesando en ello, pues solo he tenido que comerme a una sacerdotisa , Así de simple

—Ya veo, ¿A que se debe tu visita en los dominios de este Sesshomaru?

—Realmente eres un caso perdido, deberías dejara esa forma de hablar ya no muchos la usan, los tiempos cambian señor Sesshomaru. Pero en fin –da un suspiró –el propósito de mi visita es que me gustaría llegar a un acuerdo con usted.

-¿Que clase de acuerdo?

–Veo que estas interesado –río nuevamente, me gustaría que uniéramos fuerzas, pero no por un simple papel, si no una más fuerte. Estaba pensando en que podría despojar a mi hijo con tu protegida.

-Lamentos informarte que tendré de rechazar aquella oferta, no deseo unir fuerzas mediante Rin.

—Veo que te has hablando ¿No ves que aquella humana te hace mal? Deberías dejarla ir, ella debe de estar con los suyos.

—Lo que yo haga con ella no es de tu incumbencia.

—Bueno, creo que mejor tratare de convencer al Lord del Este. Nos vemos —con ello el Lord del Norte se convirtió en una pequeña luz roja y salió por la ventana dirigiéndose al Este.

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome necesitaba volver urgentemente a su época ya que mañana tendría una prueba súper importante de matemáticas, pero esa no era la única razón del porque necesitaba volver, se sentía asquerosa. Necesitaba una ducha decente, aún que se bañara allá en cualquier lago, laguna o río, aquello no le era suficiente.

—Que flojera —se quejó mientras se sentaba en su silla frente al escritorio —No quiero estudiar —Kagome abrió con pocas ganas su cuaderno y miro los números —¿Que se supone que es esto? —Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el cuaderno —Esto me pasa por romper una maldita perla. —Kagome se dio unos pequeños golpes en las mejillas y tomó su lápiz, después de varias horas estudiando se quedo dormida sobre su mesa.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se dio una pequeña ducha, luego se puso su uniforme y bajo a tomar desayuno.

—Buenos dias mamá –saludo a su mamá con un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos dias hija ¿te has quedado estudiando?

—Si, hoy tengo una prueba de matemática ¿Tanto se nota? –dijo bostezando.

—Digamos que tienes unas ojeras, pero solo se notan si te miran de cerca.

-Será, me pasa por viajar al pasado ¿Donte esta Sota?

-No ira hoy a clases, amaneció con fiebre.

—Vaya, espero que se mejore –Kagome se sentó a tomar desayuno junto con su madre. Minutos más tarde Kagome dejo el templó y se dirigió al colegio, al llegar a su sala se encontró con sus amigas quienes la saludaron animosamente.

—Hey Kagome, parece que Hojo te esta buscando.—dijo Yuka mientras miraba la puerta de la sala, Hojo se dio cuenta que se habían dado cuenta de su presencia empezó a hacer señas para que la joven se acercara.

—Buenos días Hojo.

—Buenas días Higurashi. ¿Ya te mejoraste de tu enfermedad?

—Ah si si — '¿Que les abra dicho mi abuelo esta vez? ' pensó.

—Toma, mi madre me a dicho que te entregue esto, dijo que te va a ayudar con las hormonas.

—¿Hor-hormonas?

—No tienes que ocultar tu enfermedad, se guardar secretos. ¿Estas teniendo problemas con ellas no cierto?

—Ah...ja ja...si..-Kagome pensó en su abuelo y juro vengarse. La campana sonó.

—Adios Higurashi, las clases ya empiezan.

—Si...Adiós —Kagome se sentó en su puesto, la profesora pasó lista y luego entregó las pruebas

—Empiecen –Al dar vuelta la hoja Kagome se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que la prueba no era de matemáticas si no que de historia. Miró atónita la prueba, se había desvelado por nada.

—'Bueno Kagome, has viajado por dos años al pasado no debe ser difícil'–pensó.

 _"Lee el siguiente documento y luego responde"_ _—_ sus ojos se abrieron como platos al leer de que trataba el documento. —'¿El árbol sagrado?'


	3. Capitulo 3

" _Goshinboku_ _  
En la era feudal, los monstruos y espíritus decidieron que ya no debían ocultarse de los humanos vagando libres por toda la Tierra. Habían cuatro bestias sagradas, guardianes de los cuatro puntos cardinales. El ave de fuego del Norte (El fénix), el zorro blanco del Sur (el zorro de la nieve, mejor conocido como yuki-kitsune), el dragón del Este (el dragón que trae la primavera y la fertilidad) y por último el perro sagrado del Oeste (Inu no Taisho, perro guardián del viento). "_

Kagome leia atenatemente cada palabra, le costaba creer que la historia se tratara del árbol sagrado que se encontraba en su templo. Además de que también apareciera el nombre del padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

 _"En esta crisis, los guardianes se vieron obligados a pelear contra los monstruos, después de una larga batalla, la mayoría de guardianes y monstruos murieron, antes de que murieran, el perro guardián del Oeste le pidió a una joven humana, el favor de continuar con su descendencia."_

-'Algo anda mal aqui' -pensó -'Así no es como los padres de Inuyasha se conocieron...bueno será. Al parecer la historia no se transmitió bien.

 _"Pasó el tiempo y la mujer tuvo un hijo que no era humano, pero tampoco una bestia, ella le enseñó el estilo de vida humano, pero los humanos lo rechazaban. Unos años más tarde, la madre murió, al joven no le quedó de otra, más que irse y desaparecer de la vista humana, él tenía 2 hermanos."_

-'¡¿Dos hermanos?! Aquí si que hay algo mal'

 _"El mayor era un monstruo por completo que simbolizaba la maldad"_

 _-_ 'Ese sin duda es Sesshomaru'

 _"El menor era humano y simbolizaba el bien"_

-'¿Este de donde salió?'

 _"El hermano intermedio no era ni uno ni otro, simbolizaba el equilibrio entre las dos fuerzas."_

 _-'Inuyasha...'_

 _"Llegó el día en el que el hermano mayor mató al menor y decidió deshacerse de su otro hermano, pero en la persecución el hermano medio fue a la tumba de su padre y se hizo una espada con uno de los colmillos de su padre con el fin de protegerse de el hermano mayor, la batalla acabó, y ambos terminaron gravemente lesionados, el hermano medio tomó una forma humana y fue encontrado por una hermosa mujer, de allí, surgió un gran amor, se casaron, y días después de la boda, el joven llevo a su esposa al bosque, donde le mostró su verdadera apariencia, la mujer asustada, tomó una estaca y la clavó en el corazón de su esposo, dejándolo estacado en el roble más grande del lugar, después de ello, la mujer se quita la vida, diciendo que cuando reencarnaran se encontrarían de nuevo y vivirían felices, pero la chica no se dio cuenta de que el alma de esa criatura había quedado sellada en el árbol junto con su cuerpo, por lo cual nunca pudieron estar juntos... y el árbol, era el Goshinboku." Actualmente el Goahinboku se encuentra en el templo Higurashi en Tokio. Se dice que donde se encuentra aquel templo antes solía encontrarse un bosque que tenía el nombre del híbrido atrapado en el árbol, aquel nombre todavia no se a descubierto._

-Todo esto es ta mal, así no va la historia

-¿Señorita Higurashi esta cuestionando la información que he puesto en la prueba? -La profesora se encontraba de pie al lado del pupitre de Kagome. -¿Acaso usted a viajado al pasado?

-Si...-Kagome sintió un escalofrió al decir aquello, la profesora se encontraba todavía mas enfurecida -¡Digo no!

-Deje sus bromas para otro momento señorita Higurashi, la escucho decir algo más y le ponto un uno a su prueba. -Con esto la profesora se alejó, se pudieron escuchar un par de risas de parte de sus compañeros.

-'Casi meto la pata' -Kagome dio un suspiro y volvió a concentrarse en la prueba -'Me pregunto que pasaría si jamas hubiese viajado hacia el pasado ¿Abría sucedido esto?'

Tiempo más tarde la campana había sonado, todos habían entregado ya sus pruebas. Kagome se encontraba charlando con sus amigas dentro del salón.

-¿Como se les ha hecho la prueba? -pregunto Ayumi.

-Estaba fácil -respondió Yuka -Aunque no le doy mucho a esta materia.

-¿Kagome que se siente que tu templo haya sido nombrado en el documento sobre el Goshinboku? -pregunto Eri, sus otras dos amigas se voltearon y la miraron atentamente.

-Eh...nada, osea me sorprendí de haber leído el nombre de mi templo, claro. Pero la historia que yo conozco es bien diferente a esta. Pero bueno, los que escribieron esta versión deben saber más que yo...ja ja...

-¿Podemos oír la que tu conoces? -pregunto Ayumi un tanto curiosa.

-Bueno...la historia que yo conozco parte así -Kagome no pudo ni empezar a contar la historia ya que alguien la había interrumpido.

-¿Señorita Higurashi? -pregunto un hombre con ropa formal.

-¿Si? -ella lo miro extrañada -'¿Quién es el?'

-Discúlpenme que las interrumpa, soy el nuevo profesor de matemáticas. ¿Podría hablar unos minutos con usted?

-Bueno...-Kagome se paro de su asiento y siguió hombre hacía el pasillo, caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del colegio hasta que llegaron a un pasillo un tanto desolado.

-No puedes contarle a tus amigas sobre la verdadera historia de Inuyasha

Kagome miro con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿Disculpe?

-No puedes contarles. Alterarías el orden de las cosas.

-¿Como es que usted...?

-Se podría decir que soy la versión adulta de alguien a quien vas a conocer en un tiempo...-le dedico una sonrisa -ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a corregir unas pruebas. -Nos vemos luego...mamá. -Esto último lo dijo en un susurro. Kagome se lo quedo observando hasta que lo perdió te vista.


	4. Capitulo 4

Ya de vuelta en su hogar, Kagome se encontraba sobre su cama pensando en que es lo que pasaría en el futuro, aquel hombre que había conocido hoy dijo que la conocía y que ella lo conocería pronto ¿Que tan pronto sería aquello? Muchas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, pero había una en especial, una sobre la batalla final ¿Que pasaría después de la batalla? Una de las respuestas a esa pregunta que ella se hacia constantemente era que el pozo se cerrada para siempre, sin importar en cual de las dos épocas se encontrara aquello la destruiría a toda costa.

-Mañana no tengo ninguna prueba...ni nada importante, por lo tanto una pequeña ida a la época feudal no haría daño... -Kagome se dispuso a ir al baño para poder tomarse una ducha antes de viajar. Más tarde hizo su mochila, donde empaco un poco de ropa y algunas cosas para sus amigos. Se encontraban en plena primavera, por lo tanto debes en cuando hacía calor y mucho, como si fuera verano. Por lo tanto Kagome decidió ponerse ropa ligera, se puso unos shorts azules junto con una polera de tirita rosa, se puso su mochila y bajo las escaleras.

-¿Ya te vas hija? -preguntó su mamá algo confusa.

-Si, se que llegue ayer...pero estamos algo ocupados allá, bueno tu ya sabes. -se acercó a su mamá y le dio un beso en la mejilla -prometo volver pronto.

-No prometas nada si sabes que no vas a cumplirlo -su mamá dio una pequeña risa.

-¡Mamá!

-Perdon hija, anda nos vemos luego.

-Despídete del abuelo y de Sota de mi parte ¿Si?

-Yo les digo, no te preocupes.

-Gracias mamá. -Con ello Kagome salio de su casa y fue en dirección al pozo, ya al otro lado de el, camino tranquilamente hacia la aldea de la anciana. En el camino se encontró con algunos aldeanos quienes la saludaban alegremente por su regreso, a pesar de ya haber pasado dos años de que había llegado a la aldea, todavía a muchos aldeanos les acostaba asimilar el hecho de que ella viniera del futuro, como siempre cada vez que volvía cada vez llamaba más la atención, claramente por las ropas que traía y claramente este era uno de esos días. Los shorts que llevaba puestos dejaban a la vista sus largas piernas, mientras que su polera dejaba a la vista sus brazos. En esta época no era normal llevar tan pocas prendas, por lo tanto siempre recibía muchas miradas por parte de los hombres de la aldea.

-Hola, ya volví -dijo Kagome entrando por la puerta de la cabaña. Se acercó hacía sus amigos y dejo su mochila en el suelo.

-Kagome- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Como les había dicho ayer les traje algunas cosas -introdujo su mano en la mochila y saco una caja rectangular -Shippo, estos son para ti, son crayones.

-¡Gracias!

-Inuyasha, a ti te traje tus papas fritas

-¡Excelente!

-Sango y Miroku, sus bebidas. Una de sabor frutilla para ti -se la extendió a Sango -Y una de arándano para ti -esta se la extendió al monje. Ambos le dieron las gracias.

-Kikyo, no sabia que traerte, por lo tanto te traje una bebida- Kagome le extendió la bebida, pero ella la miraba dudosa-Tranquila, no es veneno.

-Señorta Kikyo debería aceptar lo que la señorita Kagome le a traido, le aseguro que le fascinara.

-Gracias -Kikyo tomo la botella, Inuyasha se ofreció a abrírsela.

-Y por ultima anciada Kaede aquí tiene un par de remedios.

-Gracias Kagome.

-Saben, hoy día me paso algo muy extraño...¿Se acuerdan que les dije que tendría una prueba? -Todos asintieron -Bueno, resulta que yo pensaba que aquella prueba era de matemáticas, eh... las matemáticas son cálculos con numeros...en fin resulta que al final era de historia y en una de las hojas había un documento sobre el árbol sagrado.

-¿Sobre cuando fui sellado? -preguntó Inuyasha

-Si, pero la historia era muy diferente.

-¿Cómo era?

-Bueno...eso no se si pueda contárselas.

-¿Eh? ¡Kagome! ¿Por qué? Se supone que es mi historia por lo tanto tengo derecho a saberlo.

-Ya Inuyasha, cálmate. Es que veras, cuando le iba a contar la historia que yo conocía a mis amigas un profesor se hizo presente en la sala, el quería charlar conmigo.

-¿¡Que tiene que ver eso con la historia!?

-¡Inuyasha cálmate! -Kagome hizo sonar su garganta y volvió a hablar -Como les decía, este profesor al parecer me conoce, ya que me dijo que yo lo conocería pronto. Entonces el me dijo que no podía contarle nada a mis amigas ya que alteraría el orden de las cosas, por lo tanto tampoco se se deba contarles a ustedes aquella historia. Pero cuando lo vuelva a ver le voy a preguntar ¿Que tal Inuyasha?

-Bueno...

Despues de un tiempo, la noche seso, Kagome y Sango habían ido a pasear ya que necesitaban un tiempo entre ambas.

-¿Kagome que hago? -pregunto su amiga desesperada.

-Solo dile lo que sientes, ambos sienten lo mismo. Yo no le veo el problema

-Lo se...pero su excelencia es tan...libidinoso ¿Tu me entiendes, no?

-Si, coquetea con cualquier mujer que se le cruce. Pero yo creo que si ambos se declaran eso ya no será un problema.

-¿Lo crees?

-Te lo aseguro, aun que pienso que también tendrás que darle algo de tiempo, ya que el siempre a sido así por toda su vida.

-Si...tienes razón.

Ambas caminaron en silencio hacía un extremo de la aldea, donde se sentaron en una cerca que había y miraron al oscuro cielo. Kagome contemplaba alegremente las estrellas, ya que en su época casi nunca podía contemplarlas de esta forma, la brisa calida de la primavera las golpeo a ambas, dejando que el viento hiciera de lo suyo con sus cabellos.

-¿Kagome?

-¿Si?

-Hay algo que me llevo preguntando un tiempo...

Kagome miro a su amiga

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Que sucede entre...Sesshomaru y tú?

Kagome aparto la vista de su amiga y miro hacía el suelo -Nada, no pasa nada. Solo somos amigos.

-Ya veo...

-Sango...¿puedo contarte algo? Pero me juras que no se lo vas a contar a nadie

-¿Que pasa?

-Veras -Kagome se a cercó más a su amiga y le susurro al oído -Creo que me gusta Sesshomaru.

-¡¿Qué?! -Sango dio fuerte grito de asombro, algunos aldeanos se voltearon a verlas. Kagome se contraba con la cara roja como un tomate, se la cubría con ambas manos el rostro.


	5. Capitulo 5

En un principio Sango no se tomo muy bien lo que le había dicho su amiga, ya que al ser una exterminadora no confiaba plenamente en Sesshomaru, pero a fin de cuentas tuvo que aceptar la decisión de su amiga, pero por alguna razón, Sango tenía un presentimiento de que se lo venía venir. Dos semanas han pasado desde aquello y el grupo ya se encontraba nuevamente en marcha en busca de mas fragmentos y del bastardo de Naraku, en estos últimos días la presencia de Naraku se ha hecho más fuerte pero aun así no han conseguido dar con el y menos hoy, ya que es luna nueva.

-¡Maldita sea tenía que ser justo hoy! -grito Inuyasha molesto mientras pateaba el tronco de un árbol. -¡Estúpida luna!

-Calma Inuyasha, solo será por una noche ¿Qué tal si mejor buscamos un lugar para poder pasar la noche? -Sugirió Miroku mientras miraba a los del grupo.

-Inuyasha, el monje tiene razón. Será mejor que busquemos un lugar para poder pasar la noche, tenemos que aprovechar el hecho de que todavía hay luz -dijo Kikyo acercándose a él -¿Sabes donde está la aldea más cercana?

-¡La aldea más cercana está a dos días de aquí!

-Tendremos que pasar la noche en el bosque entonces...

-¿Qué tal si buscamos alguna cueva o algo? –sugirió Kagome, todos asistieron. Todavía quedaba un par de horas para que el cielo se volviera oscuro, con el débil olfato que tenía Inuyasha lograron localizar una cueva que se encontraba cerca de un lago. Kagome dejo su mochila dentro de la cueva, al igual que el hiraikotsu de Sango y el bastón de Miroku. Mientras que Kikyo e Inuyasha prefirieron seguir portando sus armas. Poco después el grupo entero se dedico a buscar ramas y piedras para poder así prender una fogata e iluminar el interior de la cueva. Aun que estuvieran en plena primavera aquello no quitaba el hecho de que en la noche hiciera frio, uno nunca sabe que clima les puede tocar en esta época y menos en la era feudal. Ya cuando la oscuridad reinaba todos ya habían entrado en la cueva, Kagome se dispuso a desempacar la comida de la noche.

-Creo que fue buena idea traer comida instantánea.

-¡Yo pido el de carne!- dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa

-No perro tonto, esta vez es mi turno. La última vez tú te lo comiste y me tuve que comer el de verduras. –se quejo Shippo

-¿Que dijiste enano? –Inuyasha se acerco a él con la intención de golpearlo, pero Kagome se adelanto usando el encantamiento.

-¿Kagome por qué hiciste eso? –Se quejo mientras se levantaba del piso –Sabes que siendo humano duele más.

-Perdón Inuyasha, pero no quería que golpearas a Shippo. Además no es necesario que peleen por el sabor de la comida, ya que esta vez toda son de carne. –Kagome saco de su mochila un poleron y se puso de pie –Saldré por agua y vuelvo –Por último tomo un arco junto con un par de flechas más una olla.

-Deja que te acompañe –Sugirió Inuyasha mientras se ponía de pie.

-No es necesario, llevo mi arco además, no creo que puedas hacer nada con tu forma humana…sin ofender.

-Vuelvo en unos minutos no se preocupen –antes de salir Kagome abrió nuevamente su mochila y saco una linterna –Con esto podre ver el camino, ya vuelo. –Kagome salió de la cueva y una ola de viento la golpeo –'Esta noche sí que hace frio' –pensó. Mientras se adentraba más en el bosque pudo sentir la presencia de un demonio, pero no cualquiera. –'Señor Sesshomaru' –camino más deprisa en la dirección de donde provenía el _youki_ del demonio, su corazón latía agitadamente, tenía unas grandes ganas de verlo. Al llegar al lugar tan esperado se detuvo, él ya mantenía su vista en ella. Kagome no pudo evitar colocarse un poco roja, pero aun así estaba contenta de poder verlo.

-Hola…que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí –dijo caminando hacia él.

-Te sentí correr hacia aquí

Kagome se avergonzó y se sonrojo aun mas al escucharlo decir eso. –Pero aun así, jamás pensé que te vería por aquí…-dio una risa nerviosa. Ya junto a él Kagome se dispuso a no mirarlo a la cara, de su muñeca saco una liga y se hizo una cola de caballo alta, luego miro atentamente hacia el oscuro cielo, las estrellas siempre fueron su perdición. Sesshomaru la observaba atentamente, más que nada por la vestimenta que llevaba. Anteriormente la había visto vestida de forma "extraña" varías veces, pero esta vez su vestimenta le había llamado más que nunca la atención, sus largas y delgadas piernas estaban a la vista, no podía evitar no mirarlas. Algo latió dentro de él, su mirada ahora se posaba en su rostro, a pesar de ya conocerse desde hace algún tiempo era su primera vez viéndola con el cabello recogido.

-Ahora que lo pienso…-Lentamente Kagome giro su cabeza, algo latió dentro de ella al encontrarse con la mirada del demonio. Sesshomaru al ser un demonio claramente puso escuchar como el latino de la joven había cambiado, aprovechando el hecho de que ni Rin y Jaken se encontraban cerca extendió su mano y tomo la de Kagome. Ella observaba atentamente cada movimiento con él hacía, al sentir como él se disponía a tomar su mano su corazón nuevamente latió ferozmente y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Sesshomaru con la única mano que tenía jugueteo con su sus dedos, Kagome observaba atentamente cada movimiento que él hacía con su mano,

-¿Q-Qué haces? –pregunto temblorosa.

-¿Te molesta? –Sesshomaru dejo de jugar con sus dedos, esta vez se dedico a entrelazar los de él con los de ella. Ambarino y celeste chocaron, Kagome no pudo evitar ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, por lo tanto aparto su mirada mirando hacia abajo. Con su pie movió un poco de tierra y luego meneo su cabeza, donde luego dijo casi en un susurro;

-No…no me molesta

-Hnn…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo sino uno acogedor. Sesshomaru jalo de ella y la acerco más a él, ahora el rostro de Kagome se encontraba a un par de centímetros de su armadura. Sesshomaru poso su quijada sobre la cabeza de ella y resoplo.

-Debes volver, ya han pasado varios minutos de que te alejaste de tu grupo.

-¡Verdad! –Kagome se separo de él a toda prisa y recogió la olla –Tengo que llevar el agua o si no, no podremos comer –Señor Sesshomaru ¿Sabe por dónde queda el lago?

-Ven –Sesshomaru tomo nuevamente su mano y la guio en cierta dirección.

-Señor Sesshomaru olvide mi linterna…con ella no podre ver el camino a la vuelta

-Yo te llevare

Un par de minutos después ya habían llegado al destino, Kagome se acerco al lago y sumergió la olla en el.

-Bien, con esto podemos irnos...pero Señor Sesshomaru, tendré que caminar despacio para no derramar agua ¿Le molesta?

-Te cargare, así iremos más rápido. –de un segundo a otro Kagome ya no tocaba el suelo, Sesshomaru la cargaba con su único brazo donde luego la acerco un poco más a su pecho, finalmente emprendió vuelo.

-Por cierto…Señor Sesshomaru olvide-

-Sesshomaru

-¿Eh? –Kagome lo miro confundida.

-Puedes llamarme Sesshomaru, no permitiré que sigas usando honoríficos hacia mí.

-Oh...bueno –volvió a sentirse nerviosa –En ese caso puedes llamarme Kagome.

-No

-¿Por qué no? ¿Tanto te cuesta pronunciar mi nombre? –dijo hablando en un tono más informal.

-Con "miko" me es suficiente

-Uhg…

-Miko ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme?

-Quería preguntarte el porqué no estás con Rin o con Jaken

-Hnn –Sesshomaru no dijo nada, más bien no sabía que responderle. No le iba a decir que se había separado de su grupo al sentir que ella se encontraba en el área y que quería estar a solas con ella.

-¿Sesshomaru?

-Ellos…están por ahí

-¿Pero por qué no estabas con ello?

-Porque no

-Ah…bueno…


End file.
